


Mato makes a cup of tea

by LifebloodDrunkMantis



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Don’t ask how they tell time in Hallownest, HERE’S THA MOTHA BLEPIN TEA, Loneliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 20:22:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LifebloodDrunkMantis/pseuds/LifebloodDrunkMantis
Summary: Mato’s daily schedule





	Mato makes a cup of tea

7:00 AM: Wake up, make cup of tea

7:10 AM: Meditate on devotion

9:20 AM: Hunt breakfast

9:45 AM: Eat breakfast

10:05 AM: Practice nail stances

11:35 AM: Meditate on strength

12:50 PM: Hunt lunch

1:30 PM: Eat lunch

1:45 PM: Train

3:15 PM: Make cup of tea

3:25 PM: Meditate on beauty 

4:30 PM: climb the cliffs

6:25 PM: Hunt dinner

7:00 PM: Eat dinner

7:30 PM: Meditate on past

9:00 PM: Make cup of tea

9:10: Sleep


End file.
